A Kiss to Life
by randomperson12345678910
Summary: Lily and the Marauders are the only Gryffindors staying at school for Christmas, what will happen? An LJ One Shot.
**I do not own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling**

It was Christmas time, and Lily Evans was as sullen as could possibly be. Why may you ask? Because of one person. This person was sitting across the room from Lily with his back turned. He was sitting with his three best friends, and she was alone. She couldn't blame them for not noticing her presence, she hadn't really announced it in any way. Besides, she wouldn't sit with them even if they _did_ invite her, which would've been likely had they noticed that she was in the room. They were probably coming up with a new prank, and Lily Evans did not prank. She had her dignity to uphold, whether or not she had to share a Common Room with the person whom she happened to be staring at. As it would turn out, the boys were not, in fact, coming up with new pranks, they had stopped doing that, or at least James had. He only stopped pranking to impress a girl, but try as he might, she refused to notice him. He thought that she might think of him in a different light now that he was Head Boy and her Head Girl, but no, sadly, she was the most stubborn of them all. The four Marauders happened to be pouring over the Marauders Map and they all knew that Lily was sitting ten feet from them, this was the reason that they weren't talking, but using notes to converse. This is what the notes read:

Why don't you just go talk to her, Prongs?- Padfoot

Because she would just curse me, you know that :(- Prongs

Come on Prongs, maybe she noticed that you changed.- Moony

Yeah, maybe she did.- Wormtail

I dunno guys, she's probably reading, I don't want to disturb her.- Pr

Since when have you ever been worried about disturbing people?- Pa

You're right, I'll go ask her to take a walk with me, annual votes on her answer?- Pr

Good luck, mate. I hope you come back to us with all your limbs.- W

Well, if I weigh the options and think theoretically VS. realistically, maybe- M

Hmm, do you want honesty or comfort?- Pa

Honesty- Pr

Then no- Pa

Thanks- Pr

Back on Lily's side of the room, she noticed her stare - prey suddenly standing. She quickly turned around and pretended to be absorbed in her book. She always wondered how he always knew where she was. James walked around the couch and plopped himself down next to her.

"Hello, Lily,"

"Can I help you?"

"That is an excellent question,"

"Would you care to answer that question?"

"Yes, I would. Would you like to take a walk around the grounds with me"

 _Why does he always ask me?_ Thought Lily, _doesn't he know I'm going to say no, why would I take a walk with him. We'd probably end up in a duel. Started by me._ Now Lily used to have a lot of reason more than this not to take a walk with James Potter, but lately, she'd found a lot fewer reasons to hate him and a lot more reasons to, well, like him. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was slowly falling for him. She figured that he probably just liked her, and would graduate and find himself someone else to like, and then love. She dearly wished she could be the person who he loved. Nonetheless, she could not let him know this, any more than she wanted herself to know it.

"Now James, what do you think my answer is?"

"Well, I like to assume that it is 'Yes' "

"Hmm, now we know that you are very optimistic. But sadly, my answer hasn't differed in the last twenty-four hours, and my answer remains a very resounding, no."

James' face fell, but he quickly changed it into a grin, he couldn't let Lily think he would ever give up on her.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." said James brightly.

Sadly, the flicker of disappointment was not missed by Lily, and she quickly buried her head in her book, so as to hide her guilt. James stood up and went back to the sofa he had been sitting in, told his friends that he was going to head to bed, and slowly climbed out of the portrait hole, and walked off to the heads dorm. He kicked the side of his bed to vent off his frustration, which he and taken to doing more and more often, but that only resulted in him clutching his toe and hopping off to brush his teeth.

The next day was Christmas morning, James woke up to a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He jumped out of bed and went to unwrap them. He had sent Lily a present, without a name obviously, or she would send it back wrapped in cursed paper. Half an hour later, he had unwrapped all of his presents and now had two sweaters, a book on quidditch, a book on girls (from Sirius, of course), a model broomstick that bobbed up and down as if waiting for someone to climb onto it, and several other presents all too extravagant to even name, all laid out on his bed. He decided to take a walk.

In the Head Girl's dorm, Lily had woken up to a similar pile of presents. She opened them all, she received many books, some sweaters, and a few pieces of jewelry. There was one present, however, that stood out from the rest, for starters it didn't have a name. She opened it curiously, but cautiously, in case it was a prank. Something small and silver fell out, but before she could see what it was, it started growing. First, it was something wavy , like a wavy stick, and then the stick sprouted leaves. Then it sprouted petals. What she thought to be a stick, was a stem. It was a silver flower. A Lily. _How thoughtful,_ thought Lily. Then the flower spit out a small card, on it was written, 'From your secret admirer, forever yours. You're the prettiest of them all.' _James_ was Lily's first thought, but then she thought maybe not. She decided to go for a walk.

James loved to walk in the snow and cover up his footprints. He leaned against the Beech Tree to think, he had so many great memories, like when he was four, and his snowman had toppled on his head. When he was nine, and he broke his arm when he had slipped on some ice. When he was twelve, and he had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas for the first time, and he had been playing outside with his three best friends. When he had asked Lily out for the first time in his third year, and she threw snow in his face. And all the other times she had said no. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present. He turned expecting to see one of his friends, maybe Remus. But to his surprise, there stood Lily Evans. Her green eyes sparkled in the cold sun, the wind blew her hair from her face in perfect curls.

"James, are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're crying, so I thought…"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"What's on your mind?"

"Past, present, future, you."

"Me?"

"Oops, forget that last one."

"No, as it so happens, you're on my mind."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

They looked into each other's eyes, and in that moment, they understood each other. In that moment, they knew. In that moment, Lily knew exactly who the package was from, and she had no doubts. "I love you." Whispered James, Lily seemed taken aback for a second, and then she smiled and said, "I love you too." James bent down, and kissed her, and she kissed him. The world around them didn't matter. Nothing mattered, but each other.

Hi guys,

Sorry about how predictable it is, I just felt like writing it.

-randomperson12345678910


End file.
